Ze Yoru no ze Akki: The Night of the Devil
by Amaryuu-no-Reichi
Summary: Giovanni remembers what happened in The Return of Mewtwo and he wants revenge. Now Ash Ketchum face the Wrath of Giovanni.  ..Hiatus..


Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Ze Yoru No Ze Akki 

Past, Present, and Future

By: Jigoku-Kozanchou

Read or Die!

blah dreams/visions

(note: the person speaking is addressing the readers directly) 

xXxXxXxXxXx

xX Unknown pov small pub in Koriyama Xx

It's raining … not that soft cleansing rain that usually graced the area of Koriyama district 44, but an unforgiving torrential downpour. It was like the sky split open and saw fit to drench the world in it sorrows. It was the kind of rain that would dampen the highest spirits … it had been a long time since that kind of rain fell here, a long time. It was also raining just like this when he came here. I looked out at the rain and sighed causing my drinking buddy to look at me in concern I waved him off with a small smile.

I remember it so well. It a pity though I never found out his name. Why you ask? Well I never bothered to ask at that time it felt better not to. I don't know just why I remember him, it's not like he stayed long, I guess it's because he was the only one crazy enough to venture out in that. But… ah hell why are you listening to and old fool like me eh?

"So that's it." I say after awhile causing my friend to give me more weird looks. Well, I don't know much but, I do know this, he came and he went. Oh no that's all I'm gonna say. If you want to know his story ask him yourself.

xXxXxXxXxXx

location: unknown author pov

It's raining… You know I've always hated the rain. Maybe because it was raining on that day too the day this all started…. It's been four years now, four years since my world collapsed….Well I guess you wouldn't know much about that now would you? Heh, that's a stupid question of course you don't you just got here. Well if you're willing to listen then I'll tell you, mind you it will sound rather farfetched, fabricated, or untrue. But What Is Truth really? It is but a simple human perception; what one individual believes to be true is what the next believes to be false. I'm going off track here aren't I? Well sit down my friend. I promised you a story and you'll get one whether you believe it or not is up to you. My name is Satoshi Ashura Ketchum and this is my story…. 

Flashback 4 years ago Ash's pov

a boy with long white hair stands in the crowded stadium waiting area. As he waits for his match to be announced the crowd outside is chanting in low tones a name that he never bothered to decipher. It held no meaning at all, well none to him at least. The announcer, Last Year's world champion, had just finished the fighter orientation, some thing new they tried out on this years contestants. Well, those who qualified anyway. He looked down at the piece of paper he was told to draw. In dark ink was the number two which meant he was in the first match big whoop he had wanted to be in the last match…

"Ah... what?" I said softly looking around in alarm wondering what had woken me. I saw nothing. I sighed and lay back down on my sleeping bag. "It was nothing" I said to myself "nothing at all" I closing my eyes I drifted back to sleep

In the tree tops

Two figures hid themselves in the dense treetops of the Ilex forest as they watched the three campers sleep peacefully an unaware.

"That's him Annie" the first spoke softly as she settled herself-on the branch-in a more comfortable position.

"He doesn't seem like much does he Oakley." the aforementioned Annie snickered softly.

"No, he doesn't but if Giovanni wants him he must have some value." Oakley commented softly. 'He'd better have some value' she mused. If they had been called on to track and capture this boy then it had better be something more that one of Giovanni's stupid training stunts.

"Well this is boring when is Giovanni gonna let us capture him? "Annie whined pouting "We've been tracking him for three weeks!" she continued

"He wants us to lead him to Silver Mountain Annie." Oakley explained "I don't know why but, he does until then you're just gonna have to wait." Oakley sighed in exasperation surveying the scene once more before turning to her partner. "Come on." she said briskly "We have to check in with the boss." she continued before jumping from branch to branch toward their camp.

"Oakley! wait for me." Annie cried before jumping after her 'just you wait Ash Ketchum we'll have you soon enough' she though looking back over her shoulder 'just you wait'.

Tbc…..

What do you think? Like yes? Like no? Tell me!

If you have question about Feed the devil write it in you review

Review or die.

Jigoku-kouzanchou


End file.
